Alola, Alola!
by Assembled Fate
Summary: Welcome to the islands of Alola! A new story that follows the game cannon and brings you to a real wild region. Follow the quest of one young boy and his Pokemon in his brand new home of, Alola! So say Alola to the Alola region and take your first steps into paradise!
1. Author Notes

So I want to start off this story with author notes rather than start off with a chapter just so I can explain a few things in terms of how this story will work and how to keep it as spoiler free as possible when it comes to the initial games release. (Though as we know, they have been leaking.)

Basics and Layout

This story will follow like the games cannon, but not all the way through. You can expect most of the first chapter to be based on the events of this character moving to Alola then, as you would expect, him/her collecting their Pokémon. The basics right? Well there will be twists and all to keep the image in your mind fresh to the fact that we are in the beautiful Alola region. I will experiment with different main characters these being; Hau, Lillie for example. I will also experiment with my own fleshed out characters too who will be crucial to the plot and more.

Times

As you know Sun and Moon will be played 12 hours apart from each other. I'm going to use a regular time format, using day and night when needed/specified. I think that is key to a healthy pace and more. I have ideas for alternating and etc, but nothing major will happen with times apart from legendary events and all.

Main Character

Normally I write using a female character, this time it will be vice-versa. I want to experience different styles. If not I have other ideas about alternating between two peoples journeys but I don't have to bother you with that just yet…

Other Notes

I am going to co-ordinate each island. "Alola, Alola! MeleMele Series" being the first. I will not split them into different documentations though! So the whole series will be based in one FanFiction story.

Upload times for the story will be disjointed as we continue to learn more and more about the stunning Alola region. So I apologise for inconsistency, the story will hopefully survive!

I hope you enjoy Alola, Alola!


	2. Chapter One: Arrival to Melemele

_Chapter One – Arrival to Melemele_

The time had come and the plane had touched down. Alola, Alola! The first thoughts were about a breeze, one without the disgusting filthy air that Kanto seemed to throw at you on your way to school. We were finally here, in a tropical region. I had visited Hoenn plenty of times on my travels, holidays and when mum wanted to visit her sister back in Slateport. Now looking back, Hoenn may have been vibrant but Alola is almost airbrushed with perfection, colour, culture and belief.

I was used to city life, living in Kanto's Pewter City you would be. I always aspired to be a gym-leader, just like old Brock. A dream that sticks with me into Alola is to be a Pokémon master for one, but to discover a whole new way of living and to develop a new technique for battle. This thirst for knowledge helped me and mum choose to move away from the social normality of Kanto and live freely in Alola.

First steps are always the scariest, I felt my mum pat me on the back and saw Kukui waving from a distance. I looked around and saw already that people and Pokémon were together as one. Not enslaved but encouraged to be themselves and lend a hand to one-another. This world was so much different to Kanto. I felt like I had just been sucked through to another dimension, one where Pokémon were treated equally to that of a human.

"Alola!" Kukui hollered to grab mine and mums attention, we had just checked in and were tired after the flight.

"Alola, Kukui!" Mum replied with delight. She opened up her bag and took out her Poke Balls. "Meowth! Come see Alola!"

Meowth popped out of his Poke Ball to see the vibrancy of Alola. He screeched with joy and jumped up to mums shoulder, licking his leg clean.

"A Kanto Meowth!" Kukui cried, "I haven't seen one of them since I had visited over a year ago, cuz." He chuckled.

Meowth jumped off of mum and stood up-right. He posed a proud one and cried, Kukui and I laughed and mum went off to grab the bags. This was it, Alola. The cheerful smiles of Kukui said it all. The relaxed nature of the Pokémon in the terminal screamed peace into my ear.

"Four islands." Kukui turned to me, "Seven trials."

I gaze on confused. Blissfully unaware of what Kukui was implying. I continue to listen to see what the Professor had to say. Melemele was mums choice of island and wanted to be close to a city centre to feel at home.

"You see, here in Alola we do not have gym-leaders." Kukui chuckles. "I'll teach you all about it when the house warming is cousin."

Mum walks back over and we take to the road, over to Route One. Though on the outskirts we count as Hau'oli City citizens. Allow the Alola adventure to begin…


End file.
